Días de Playa
by Jafar2000
Summary: Siete de los criminales más atroces de Gotham han obtenido la libertad condicional, y no solo eso ¡También un viaje de vacaciones pagado a una isla de Hawaii! ¿Qué estarán tramando? Solo Batman puede averiguarlo... (Batman: la Serie Animada-villanos)
1. Capítulo 1: Conocidos en el aeropuerto

...

- _Último aviso para el vuelo a la isla de Mahuna; por favor viajeros, diríjanse hacia la puerta de embarque 2J_ -dijo una voz femenina, que resonó por todo el aeropuerto.

-¿Quieres terminar de una vez? ¡El vuelo sale en cinco minutos!-chilló una mujer rubia, desesperada. Era jovencita, no debía de pasar los treinta, y tenía el pelo recogido en dos graciosas coletas. Llevaba unas gafas de sol muy llamativas, pero no más que su ropa, de color negro y rojo, que le hacían parecer una especie de bufón.

-Tengo que hacer una buena compra, o no será el aburrimiento a lo que mate en el vuelo-respondió su acompañante, que se encontraba vaciando las estanterías de la cafetería y llenando una bolsa de comida.

Era un hombre extraño, bastante alto, que llevaba una camisa verde hawaiana y un sombrero de playa bastante hortera. Iba en bermudas, y al igual que la chica llevaba unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos.

Lo extraño de aquel tipo sin embargo no era su atuendo. Si cualquiera de los muchísimos transeúntes del aeropuerto se parase un poco, y le observase con atención, se habría dado cuenta de varios detalles bastante alarmantes en él: su piel era blanca, totalmente blanca, y se iluminaba con la tibia luz eléctrica con un brillo enfermizo. Su pelo, tapado en gran parte por el sombrero, era de un color verde muy fuerte, y aunque lo llevaba muy bien peinado tenía algunos rizos sueltos, que le daban un aspecto divertido. Y su boca… su boca era lo más sorprendente y escalofriante de todo su ser: tenía los labios muy rojos, como si se los hubiera pintado, y los dientes amarillentos, muy bien colocados, pero grimosos. Exhibía en todo momento una gran sonrisa; pero no una sonrisa alegre: una sonrisa descarada, salvaje, psicótica. Una sonrisa que había robado el sueño muchas noches a los desdichados ciudadanos de Gotham.

Como por la descripción lo evidencia, se trataba del Joker, el mayor lunático, asesino criminal y terrorista de Gotham, experto en el espectáculo y el caos, en el humor y la muerte. Su acompañante, casi tan famosa como él, pero no menos peligrosa, era la deseable Harley Quinn, antiguamente conocida como la doctora Harleen Quinzel, una brillante psiquiatra que perdió la cabeza al enamorarse de su paciente, Joker, y renunció a todo por seguirle en su loca cruzada contra el mundo.

En teoría, aquellos dos peligros públicos deberían hallarse entre rejas, por entre otros delitos secuestro, asesinato, destrucción de la propiedad, extorsión, robo, falsificación, fuga, violencia y desordenes varios, además de por ser un par de enfermos mentales, pero no era así; se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Gotham, como si fuesen cualquier ciudadano común.

Pero no lo eran.

-¡Paga de una vez y vámonos de aquí!-insistió Harley, agarrando en hombro de su amado señor J.

-¿Pagar? ¿Quién ha hablado de pagar?-el Joker ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, y enseñó a Harley su cámara de fotos, de aspecto inofensivo, pero que ocultaba otra de sus mortíferas "bromitas"-dentro de este trasto tengo dos litros de gas de la risa concentrado. ¡Va a ser para morirse!

Harley puso los ojos como platos, y después le quitó la cámara a su jefe de un manotazo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué… qué has hecho para que no lo detectasen en el control? ¿Es que quieres estropearlo todo?-le dijo, furiosa.

-¡Será divertido! ¡Venga, solo una fotito!-dijo el payaso, poniendo una voz maliciosa.

-No, no podemos-Harley guardó la cámara en su bolso, y le dio una colleja-¡Venga, vámonos!

Tiró de él hacia la salida, cuando un camarero de la cafetería los detuvo.

-Se olvida usted de pagar, señora-le dijo, con severidad.

-Eso, señora-repitió el Joker burlón.

Harley le tiró su monedero a la cara al camarero y siguió arrastrando a su loco amor hacia la terminal del 2J.

* * *

-Je, je, je, este no es un viaje de placer-dijo Oswald, riendo mientras avanzaba torpemente por el aeropuerto hacia la 2J-¡Venga, quitad del medio! ¡Malditos turistas!

Oswald Cobblepot, alias "el Pingüino" era un hombrecillo bajito, rechoncho y grotesco, de facciones caricaturescas y voz gangosa. Vestía muy elegante, y siempre llevaba en su mano un paraguas, que le servía también como bastón. A simple vista era solamente un tipo excéntrico de aspecto divertido, pero el Pingüino era mucho más que eso: famoso señor del crimen en Gotham, controlaba los bajos fondos de la ciudad desde su club nocturno, el Iceberg Longue, y estaba detrás de multitud de operaciones criminales, asesinatos de policías y políticos y guerras de bandas. Sí, la ciudad de Gotham debía gran parte de su tasa criminal a la retorcida mente del Pingüino.

Siguiendo a Oswald con una extraña expresión de calma, iba otro famoso criminal, también _made in Gotham_ : conocido "artísticamente" como el Acertijo, Edward Nygma era un científico y filósofo obsesionado con los rompecabezas y los misterios. Nygma y el Pingüino habían sido socios en muchos delitos, pero como todos los buenos villanos no se soportaban el uno al otro.

-¿Dónde se supone que se encuentra esa condenada terminal?-gruñó el Pingüino, golpeando con su paraguas en el trasero de una pobre turista japonesa-¿no se supone que resolvías los líos?

-Una terminal… otra terminal… ¿qué más da a dónde vayamos a parar?-dijo el Acertijo, mirando al techo con burla.

-¡Significa que podemos acabar en Los Ángeles o en Tombuctú, retrasado! ¡Venga, ayúdame a encontrarlo!-insistió el Pingüino, muy enfadado-sí Joker no hubiera querido irse a esa puñetera cafetería, ya estaríamos en el avión.

-¿Qué vale más que un tesoro, pero por un tesoro la mayoría lo mataríamos?-preguntó Nygma de repente.

-¡Y yo que sé!-respondió el Pingüino.

-La respuesta es: un amigo-Nygma señaló al fondo, donde dos personas los saludaban insistentes.

-¡Ah, allí están! ¡Por fin!-el Pingüino avanzó hacia ellos y les hizo una señal con el paraguas.

Los dos "amigos" a los que se refería Nygma eran Harvey Dent y Pamela Ishley, conocidos comúnmente como Dos Caras y la Hiedra Venenosa.

Ella era muy hermosa, de largos cabellos pelirrojos, un cuerpo muy estilizado, ojos verdes destellantes y labios carnosos, que de vez en cuando se relamía con falsa inocencia. De él no se podía decir que fuera hermoso. Al menos la mitad de él: su lado derecho de la cara era el de una persona normal, de facciones atractivas, un hombre joven y agradable. Su lado izquierdo estaba totalmente quemado y desfigurado: tenía el ojo amarillento e inyectado en sangre, y los dientes sucios y torcidos. Los dos lados de su rostro daban un contraste absoluto.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¡Me alegro de veros!-saludó el Pingüino, estrechando la mano de Harvey con efusión.

-Ya creíamos que nunca llegaríais Oswald-Pamela se acercó para besar al Pingüino, pero él la detuvo, y la estrechó también la mano, desconfiado-es un placer verte tan bien…

-¡Pensaba que nunca encontraría el maldito avión!-se lamentó el Pingüino, hablando más para Harvey que para la Hiedra.

-Pero ¿y el resto?-preguntó ella, un poco molesta-¿dónde está Harley?

-¿Cuál es el animal que es dos a la vez?-preguntó el Acertijo, y el Pingüino bufó.

-No pienso ir sentado en el avión contigo, Nygma-le espetó. Luego se volvió a la Hiedra-tú querida amiguita se paró en la cafetería con su novio para hacer unas compras. Espero que no estropeen el plan.

-No deberías haberlos dejado solos-le dijo Dos Caras al Pingüino, negando con aprensión-tiene que haber alguien siempre controlando a Joker, ese era parte del plan.

-Sí, bueno. Yo no soy niñera-dijo Oswald, haciendo girar su paraguas-¿entramos ya?

Los cuatro pintorescos villanos enseñaron sus billetes y pasaportes a la vigilante, que tras examinarlos detenidamente, les echó una nerviosa ojeada, pero los dejó pasar. Entraron en el avión, y el Pingüino se sentó al lado de Dos Caras, quién se puso al lado de la ventana para tapar su lado malo.

Nygma iba a sentarse al lado de Pamela, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Aquí va Harley. Lo siento, guapo-dijo la Hiedra, mirando al Acertijo con desdén.

Nygma se encogió de hombros, y se sentó en otro de los asientos asignados, al lado de un señor muy gordo que dormitaba.

- _El vuelo saldrá en tres minutos. Por favor, ocupen sus asientos_ -dijo la voz femenina.

-Je, je, je. El pájaro deja el nido-rió el Pingüino.

-No estés tan seguro. No estaré tranquilo hasta que este trasto aterrice en Mahuna y el Joker esté en su asiento-dijo Dos Caras, lanzando al aire su particular y macabra moneda de la suerte-¿Por qué lo has dejado suelto?

-Ya te lo dije, Dent. Quería ir a la cafetería-repitió el Pingüino, molesto-y en el plan no se especificaba que yo tuviese que estarme ocupando de su culo todo el rato.

-Espero que no estéis tramando nada vosotros dos. No podemos permitirnos entrar en sus jueguecitos-dijo Dent mirando a Oswald amenazador.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡Fíate de mí, ¿vale?!-el Pingüino se removió en el asiento, incómodo. Después, puso el enorme bolso que había llevado arrastrando por todo el aeropuerto en su regazo, y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¿Qué llevas en el bolso?-preguntó Dent, inquisitivo.

-Una bomba para explotarnos ¡No te fastidia!-le espetó el Pingüino.

-Chssst. Dejaos de tonterías-les interrumpió Pamela enfadada desde su asiento-y no digas esa palabra en el avión.

Un niño pequeño fue a sentarse en el asiento de al lado del Pingüino (eran filas de tres), y le dirigió una mirada divertida, pues el aspecto de Cobblepot le resultaba gracioso. El villano no pasó aquello por alto.

-¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? ¿Te hago gracia?-le dijo al niño, que palideció, asustado-siéntate de una puñetera vez, y pórtate bien, ¿vale? No soporto a los mocosos. Son todos unos mamones.

El pobre chaval se sentó temblando al lado del Pingüino, y no se atrevió a mirarle más. Pero al ver también a Dent, y a su horrible cara medio quemada, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, muy asustado.

-Esto no tardará en despegar-dijo Pamela a Dos Caras-¿dónde está ese imbécil?

-No lo sé. Esto no me gusta nada-respondió él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A dónde va a parar eso que todos soñamos pero nadie se atreve a expresar?-preguntó Nygma desde atrás.

-Voy a ir a buscarles-anunció Dos Caras, levantándose, y dándole un susto de muerte a una de las azafatas que acababa de llegar-en seguida vuelvo.

-No se puede salir del avión una vez se ha entrado-le recordó Pamela.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana-respondió Dent, y se marchó a buscar al Joker.

* * *

-¿Quieres salir ya?-rugió el Joker, aporreando la puerta del lavabo de chicas.

-¡Espérate vale! ¡Es una emergencia!-le gritó Harley desde dentro.

-¡Si no sales de una vez voy a entrar y te meteré el pelo en un retrete!-la amenazó el Joker. Justo en ese instante pasó a su lado un enorme guardia de seguridad, y Joker sonrió nervioso, disimulando-estoy esperando a mi hijita-le dijo al guardia, con falsa inocencia. Luego se acercó más a la puerta del lavabo, y se puso a susurrar, amenazador-Harley, si no sales ya, entraré a buscarte, y te juro que desearás no haber nacido. ¿Me oyes Harley? ¡Te voy a poner contra el suelo y te voy a dar tu merecido!

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y una viejecita asustada salió corriendo, murmurando cosas como "pervertido" y "policía".

El Joker la vio alejarse distraído, y después volvió a concentrarse en Harley.

-¿Te queda mucho, mi pequeña maniaca?-preguntó con un tono suave y delicado, pero haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-¿Puedes ayudarme un momentín?-pidió la voz de Harley desde dentro.

-Grrrrrrr-el Joker abrió la puerta de una patada, y entró dispuesto a sacar a la chica de los pelos. Pero lo que se encontró le hizo detenerse. Harley se había puesto unos shorts que dejaban al aire sus impresionantes piernas y un pequeño crop-top de color rojo y negro, como no, que resaltaba sus pechos. Le guiñó el ojo insinuadora-Harley, no tenemos tiempo, tesoro.

-Pero si antes hemos perdido mucho en la cafetería ¿qué más da un poco más?-le dijo ella poniendo una vocecita seductora y susurrante-¿no quieres que nos comamos ya el chocolate?-Harley se puso la barra de chocolate entre sus pechos, y se relamió pícaramente.

-Harley…-el Joker se mordió los labios, tratando de resistirse.

-Ya lo sé, _pudding_ -dijo ella, acercándose a él.

Sus labios se rozaron.

* * *

Dos Caras recorría los pasillos del aeropuerto buscando a los dos payasos, bastante enfadado.

-¿Dónde estarán?-se preguntó. Vio que había un pasillo a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Lanzó su moneda de la suerte, y viendo el resultado, cogió el de la derecha.

Como casi siempre, la elección fue correcta. Encontró al Joker arrastrando a Harley por las coletas con una mano, y llevando una enorme bolsa de comida en la otra.

-Y la próxima vez que quieras enrollarte conmigo en un baño, no ensucies mi chocolatina favorita ¡Ahora no me la podré comer!-la decía furioso el guasón.

-Ay… ¡Suéltame! ¡Tienes menos sentimientos que una piedra!-le dijo ella, enfadada y disgustada.

-¿A qué juegas, payaso? Hace diez minutos que deberías estar ya en el avión-dijo Dos Caras, agarrando al Joker del cuello de la camisa y fulminándole con la mirada.

-¡H…Harvey! ¿Qué tal, viejo amigo? ¿Cómo va esa cara?-preguntó el Joker, sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Te parece que estoy para bromas?-Dent agarró al Joker y tiró de él hacia la terminal 2-J, mientras el payaso tiraba de Harley a su vez.

-Vaya par de bestias. No sé qué hago yéndome de vacaciones con vosotros-se lamentó la chica, mirando a su amado Joker con enfado.

-Cállate y coge la bolsa-dijo él, tirándole la enorme bolsa de comida que había cogido en la cafetería. Harley le sacó la lengua.

-Vamos, los demás ya están dentro-dijo Dos Caras mientras entraban en el avión.

-Mmmmm. Que _cara-duras_ han sido al no esperarnos-el Joker miró a Dos Caras y rió con malicia. Él no se dejó molestar.

-Asientos 3A y 3B, en primera clase-dijo la azafata, leyendo los billetes del Joker y Harley.

-¿Primera clase? Nos habrá costado _un ojo de la cara_ -el Joker volvió a reír, y Dent le dio un empujón, furioso.

-Dígame una cosa, señor Caras-le dijo Harley, en tono confidencial-¿ustedes han colado pistolas o armas o algo?

-¡Quieres callarte!-la susurró él amenazador, asustándola-¡No puedes decir eso en un aeropuerto, idiota!

-¿El qué? ¿Pistolas, armas o bombas?-dijo el Joker, riendo, y asustando a la azafata.

Dent guió a patadas al Joker y a Harley hasta los asientos, donde ya les estaban esperando los demás.

-¡Harley cielo! ¡Estoy aquí!-saludó la Hiedra, que le había guardado un sitio.

-¡Pam!-Harley dio un chillido de alegría, y corrió a sentarse con su amiga.

-Pamela, amorcito, me alegro de verte-dijo el Joker, guiñándole un ojo. Ella le respondió con una mueca de desprecio-pero siento decirte que Harley se sienta conmigo.

-De eso nada, tesoro. Harley necesita estar con alguien de su edad… y que la quiera-respondió Hiedra con saña, haciendo que el Joker enrojeciera de ira-a ti te toca sentarte con Edward.

El Joker se volvió y vio que el único sitio libre que quedaba era al lado del Acertijo, que silbaba distraído mirando al techo.

-No puedo ir con él-dijo el Joker a Hiedra-me tiraría por la ventana antes de que despegáramos incluso.

-Mala suerte, _pudding_ -respondió Hiedra, triunfante.

-Harley, ven a sentarte conmigo-ordenó el Joker, agarrando de la muñeca a la chica.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Harley se queda aquí!-dijo Hiedra, agarrándola de la otra muñeca e impidiendo que se levantara.

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman! ¡Si rompiste con Dent es tu problema!-la reprendió el Joker, tirando más de Harley.

-Tú sí que estás solo, maltratador-respondió Hiedra, tirando más también.

-Chicos… yo me puedo sentar con Enigma si queréis-dijo Harley, incómoda-me vais a romper…

-¡Vale ya de payasadas Joker!-intervino el Pingüino, golpeándole con su paraguas a él y a Hiedra-¡Sentaos ya, que vamos con retraso!

-¿No puedes venir tú conmigo Oswald?-pidió el Joker-¡Tengo un montón de juegos para el viaje!

El Pingüino negó con la cabeza, y luego abrió un periódico, ignorándole.

-Vaya vacaciones-gruñó el Joker, sentándose al lado de Nygma con fastidio-espero que al menos haya tormenta o algo entretenido.

-¿Sabes en que se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio?-le preguntó el Acertijo, amistoso.

-En que ambos son tan aburridos como tú-le respondió el Joker, groseramente-mejor que no me des la lata, friki.

-Creía que tú eras el gracioso-dijo Nygma, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, lo soy-el Joker sonrió, cogiendo su bolsa de comida con una expresión maléfica en su rostro-no te imaginas lo que tengo preparado para el viaje.

-Puedo adivinarlo-dijo Nygma, animado.

-No tienes mucho tema de conversación, ¿verdad?-el Joker miró a Nygma con aburrimiento, y luego metió la cabeza en la bolsa y se puso a rebuscar murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

- _Señores, abróchense los cinturones, vamos a despegar_ -dijo la voz, y las azafatas pasaron comprobando que todos lo hubieran hecho.

-Este cinturón me aprieta-se quejó el Pingüino, mientras el niño sentado al lado suyo le miraba asustado.

-Pide uno de los que dan a las señoras embarazadas-le dijo el Joker desde su asiento, y el Pingüino bufó, furioso.

-Acabo de acordarme de una cosa-dijo Harley, mirando a Hiedra con preocupación.

-¿De qué?-preguntó la pelirroja-¿de qué eres la esclava de ese inútil pintado de blanco?

-No, no es eso-rió Harley-es que no me he tomado la pastilla del mareo.

-¿Qué pastilla?-preguntó Hiedra, alzando una ceja.

-La que me tomo siempre antes de viajar. Siempre vomito en coches, autobuses, barcos y aviones-dijo la rubia, sonriendo con inocencia.

-¿Y no la tienes aquí? ¡A que esperas para tomártela, estúpida!-dijo Hiedra, asustada.

-Jo, creo que me la he dejado en la cafetería-Harley bajó la mirada, entristecida.

-No me lo puedo creer-Hiedra puso los ojos en blanco-Voy a ver si yo tengo algo en el bolso…

- _Despegamos_ -informó la voz.

El avió comenzó a moverse, primero despacio, luego muy rápido, y en unos instantes ya estaban volando, rumbo a la isla de Mahuna.

-¡Yu-huuuuu!-exclamó el Joker-¡Vamos a estrellarlo contra algún rascacielos!

-Eres tan gracioso-le dijo Hiedra con sarcasmo.

-Tengo una adivinanza sobre aviones-dijo Nygma, y el Joker dio un hondo suspiro.

-¿Voy a tener que sufrirte tres horas?-preguntó, furioso.

-En realidad son cinco-dijo el Pingüino desde su asiento-pero no te lo dijimos porque si no nunca habrías aceptado.

-¿QUÉEEEE?-rugió el Joker.

-Tranquilo señor J-trató de calmarle Harley-yo estoy aquí para entretenerl….buaaaaagh.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el chillido de la Hiedra, al ver que Harley la había vomitado encima.

* * *

 **Si os gustó no olvidéis dejar un review. Me encanta Batman porque tiene una de las mejores galerías de villanos de los súper-héroes.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Bromitas en el avión

...

-Cuatro ovejitas sobre tu tejado, vino el lobo, y cinco ha devorado ¿cómo es posible?-canturreó el Acertijo.

-Nygma, si vuelves a decir una sola adivinanza te juro que te mataré-respondió el Joker, con voz ronca. Llevaban ya dos horas de vuelo, pero al príncipe payaso se le habían hecho eternas. Se había cambiado el sitio con el Acertijo y ahora iba mirando por la ventana, y se dedicaba a darse golpetazos contra ella. Aún llevaba entre las piernas su bolsa de la cafetería del aeropuerto, donde según había dicho guardaba algunas "sorpresitas" para el viaje.

-¿Quieres parar de una puñetera vez?-le espetó la Hiedra al Joker, cuando este se dio un golpe tan fuerte contra el cristal que retumbó-vas a acabar rompiéndolo.

-Deja de llorar-respondió el Joker, secamente.

-Cámbiame el sitio y así te dejará de molestar-dijo la Hiedra, y el Joker rió.

-¿Ahora me lo quieres cambiar? Aún te quedan seis horas de vómitos continuos, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-dijo, sonriendo con malicia. La Hiedra gruñó, furiosa, mientras las arcadas de Harley volvían a escucharse a su lado. La pobre Quinn se mareaba muchísimo, y llevaba desde que habían despegado vomitando cada rato. El primer vómito le había dejado la ropa a la Hiedra totalmente destrozada, así que había tenido que ir al baño y cambiarse con un modelito improvisado que le ofrecieron las azafatas. El Joker, a quién Hiedra no le había querido dejar sentarse al lado de Harley, no paraba de mofarse de ella.

-Ya que eres tan amiga de Harley, puedes solidarizarte con ella y vomitar también. Si te metes los dedos hasta la garganta no te será difícil-comentó el Joker, carcajeándose con maldad.

-Si lo hago será encima de ti, gilipollas-respondió ella, mientras sacaba la quinta bolsa de vómitos para Harley.

-Lo _giento_ …-se excusó la pobre Harley mientras le daba otra arcada-no _juele pajarme egto_ …

-No si ya-dijo Hiedra pasándole la bolsa con cara de asco-lo que no entiendo es cómo llevabas tanta comida en el estómago hija.

Harley se encogió de hombros, y volvió a potar en la bolsa como una loca.

-¿No puedes darle una droga para que se tranquilice?-preguntó Dos Caras a la Hiedra, girándose desde su asiento.

-Bueno, he traído mi perfume Rosa Letal, pero no creo que quieras echárselo encima. Moriría al instante-respondió ella sonriendo nerviosa. Harley vomitó con violencia, y Hiedra se revolvió en el asiento, incómoda-aunque estoy empezando a planteármelo…

-Puedo intentar hipnotizarla-sugirió el Acertijo.

-¿Llevas tu controlador de mentes encima?-se sorprendió el Joker.

-¡Chssssss!-le regañó el Acertijo-¡No lo digas tan alto!

-Nygma, cámbiate con Pamela, y haz que la chica deje de vomitar-ordenó Dos Caras, que ojeaba el periódico con aburrimiento, ante la mirada horrorizada del niño con el que le había tocado en la fila. El Pingüino, que también estaba sentado con ellos, se había quedado dormido, sujetando su enorme bolsa cuyo contenido no había dejado ver a nadie.

-¡No pienso sentarme con ella, me intentará violar!-exclamó el Joker, y los pasajeros de las filas delanteras se giraron, asustados-¡cámbiame el sitio con Oswald, y así iré más tranquilo!

-Haz lo que te digo, imbécil, o te juro que no llegas vivo a la isla-rugió Dos Caras, y algunos pasajeros comenzaron a murmurar, asustados. El niño de al lado se puso a temblar.

-Disculpen, debo pedirles que moderen el tono. He recibido quejas de los otros pasajeros-intervino una azafata valientemente, con toda la educación de la que fue capaz.

-¿Alguien le ha preguntado algo a usted, fur…?-saltó Dos Caras.

-Gracias, no volverá a suceder-le cortó Hiedra-Edward, ponte en mi sitio.

-A nadie le importa dónde quiero sentarme yo, ¿verdad?-dijo el Acertijo.

-PONTE EN MI SITIO-repitió la Hiedra, amenazante.

Nygma se cambió con ella, ante la atenta mirada de la azafata. El Joker hizo un chasquido de molestia al sentarse ella a su lado, pero Hiedra le pegó un pisotón, y se calló.

-¿Cómo va usted? ¿Se encuentra mejor?-preguntó la azafata a Harley.

-¡ _Gi_ , _clajo_!-respondió ella, tratando de sonreír, pero volvió a vomitar de manera brutal.

-Si no le importa irse ya-le dijo Dos Caras a la azafata con brutalidad.

-No… claro-respondió la joven, ofendida y asustada-pero por favor… modérense.

-Puta…-murmuró Dos Caras mientras ella se alejaba, y los pasajeros cercanos se escandalizaron de nuevo.

-Bueno, es hora de ocuparnos de lo de tus vómitos, pequeña-le dijo el Acertijo a Harley, que trató de sonreír pero volvió a potar de nuevo-me parece que por fin me voy a divertir un poco en este viaje.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-ladró el Joker desde su sitio.

-Que eres insufrible-respondió la Hiedra, que había abierto una revista de moda y se dedicaba a ojear vestidos de verano.

-Uuuuu, que bonitos vestidos-dijo el Joker con malicia-este seguro que te queda estupendo, cuando pierdas diez kilos, claro.

La Hiedra arrugó la revista, furiosa, y se volvió hacia el Joker.

-Llamar gorda a una mujer es lo peor que se te podía ocurrir, simio-le dijo, pellizcándole el cuello.

-¿Ah eres una tía? ¡Joder, no lo sabía, perdona!-se burló el Joker, retorciéndose molesto.

-No voy a seguir soportando tus groserías, pederasta-le dijo Hiedra, furiosa.

-Ni yo las tuyas, menopáusica-replicó él, haciéndola enfadar más aún.

-¡Callaos los dos!-rugió Dos Caras, y todos los pasajeros dieron un respingo, asustados-¡Es mi último aviso!

Los aludidos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, mirando a Dos Caras con enfado.

-Cuando tenías ese rollo vuestro ¿qué tal era él…?-preguntó el Joker con malicia. La Hiedra sonrió, pérfida.

-Bueno, Harvey era un poco… pequeño. No sé si me entiendes-dijo con burla-decepcionaba un poco…

Al escuchar aquel comentario Dos Caras se volvió de nuevo, furioso, mientras el Joker y la Hiedra reían con complicidad.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis…?-gruñó.

-Al menos así no pelean-dijo el Acertijo, que había sacado un reloj de su bolsillo con el que se disponía a hipnotizar a Harley.

-¡Cállate tú también, y haz que deje de vomitar de una puñetera vez!-bramó Dos Caras. Una señora de la fila de adelante se levantó, enfadada, y se fue a buscar a la azafata.

-Muy bien Harvey ¡Va a quejarse!-dijo la Hiedra, enfadada.

-Mmmmmmpff… lo arreglaré-respondió Dent, levantándose y yendo detrás de ella.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-la Hiedra se incorporó y fue detrás también.

-Eso, largaos. A ver si os caéis del avión, con un poco de suerte-dijo el Joker, riendo malvadamente-¡Espera un momento!-se había olvidado por completo de su bolsa de bromas, que había colocado entre sus piernas-ahora nos vamos a reír…

-Mira al reloj atentamente… míralo…míralo….-decía Nygma, agitando su reloj de pulsera ante los ojos de Harley.

-Puaaaaaaagh-ella bajó la cabeza de nuevo para volver a vomitar en la bolsa de plástico.

-Esto solo funciona si miras el reloj…-dijo el Acertijo, algo molesto.

-Sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil…-se quejó Harley, antes de comenzar a vomitar otra vez.

-No entiendo cómo puedes vomitar tanto-dijo él, mirándola pasmado rellenar su sexta bolsa de vómito.

- _Puedeg pensag un acegtijo con ejo_ -sugirió Harley entre arcada y arcada.

-Jo, jo, jo-reía el Joker. De la bolsa había sacado un helicóptero de juguete y un yogur de chocolate -¡es hora de despegar!

El niño que estaba sentado al lado del Pingüino miraba ahora al guasón, que estaba muy entretenido con su diablura. Le quitó la tapa al yogur, y lo ajustó entre las patas del helicóptero. Después, manejando el mando de juguete, lo hizo despegar. La máquina sobrevoló la cabeza de los pasajeros, transportando el peligroso cargamento del chocolate en el yogur.

-Ja, ja, ja…je, je, je-reía el Joker, viendo con malicia como el helicóptero volaba de un lado a otro. Afortunadamente para él las azafatas estaban muy ocupadas, pues el vuelo experimentaba turbulencias, y ninguna vio el juguete-ahora, vamos a hacer unos _loopings_.

El niño no podía creer lo que el Joker estaba haciendo, pero él estaba encantado con su atención. Moviendo el helicóptero con una destreza asombrosa, tiró un poco de chocolate por el suelo del avión, y luego colocó el helicóptero justo encima de la calva de un señor gordo de las primeras filas.

-No…-susurró el niño, sin poder creerlo.

-Siiii-rió el Joker, y apretando un botón del mando, vació todo el contenido del yogur en la cabeza del señor. Después, tiró el envase encima del chico que estaba justo detrás del calvo, que se volvió, muy enfadado.

-¿Te parece gracioso, imbécil?-preguntó el señor calvo, con la cabeza llena de chocolate.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué…?-se sorprendió el chico joven, al ver que tenía entre sus manos el yogur vacío.

El señor calvo se levantó y le metió un puñetazo al chico, mientras desde las últimas filas el Joker se carcajeaba malvadamente. El niño, que no había perdido detalle, le miraba aterrorizado.

-¡Por favor, deténganse! ¡Por favor!-pidió la azafata, viendo que los dos hombres seguían dándose de golpes. Pero al avanzar por el pasillo resbaló con el chocolate que había tirado por el suelo, y cayó encima de varios pasajeros, que estaban comiendo, y se mancharon enteros.

Mientras todos se quejaban e insultaban al calvo, el chico y la azafata, el Joker lloraba de la risa.

-No puedo concentrarme en hipnotizarla así-se quejó Nygma.

-No lo conseguirás de todas formas. Además, ya no eres mi compañero de sitio, así que cállate-respondió el Joker impertinente.

-Mmmmm-murmuró el Pingüino, que estaba empezando a despertarse. Al darse cuenta de ello, el niño tembló aún más, pues el Pingüino era quien más le asustaba de todos.

-Vamos a ver, Harley, haz un esfuerzo por no vomitar en un ratito-le pidió Nygma.

-Je, je, je… que _grajioso_ -dijo ella con fastidio, mientras contenía sus nauseas.

-Bien, bien. Ahora mírame fijamente. Mira al reloj-dijo Nygma, moviéndolo de nuevo-míralo… míralo… piensa ahora en mi acertijo "¿Qué es lo que se mete duro, y sale blando y pequeñito?".

-JA, JA, JA, JA-el Joker soltó una risotada-¡eres un maldito cerdo! ¡Nygma, pervertido!

-¡Pues no es lo que piensas, para tu información!-respondió el Acertijo, enfadado-¡sabía que pensarías eso! ¡La respuesta es el chicle! ¡Cuando te lo metes en la boca está duro, pero luego se reblandece!

-Jo, jo, jo-el Joker se retorció en el asiento, muerto de risa-¡Tú sí que sabes, pillín!

-Vulgar-dijo Nygma, molesto.

-Yo no lo he pillado-dijo Harley-¿puedo vomitar ya, por cierto?

-¡No! ¡Espera un poco, ¿quieres?!-el Acertijo, normalmente impasible, se había empezado a poner nervioso con tantas tonterías-mira el reloj… y piensa en mí adivinanza…

-JA, JA, JA-volvió a reír el Joker desde atrás-¡vaya manera de ligar, colega!

-¿TE IMPORTARÍA PARAR?-terció el Acertijo, furioso.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó el Pingüino, que acababa de despertarse, y se había girado hacia ellos.

-Oh, el señor Nygma me va a hipnotizar para que no vomite más-le explicó Harley. En ese momento, su cara se volvió a poner verde, y comenzó con las arcadas de nuevo.

-¡Hipnosis! ¡Eso tengo que verlo! ¡A ver Edward, hazlo!-ordenó el Pingüino, emocionado. A su lado, el pequeño niño también se había girado, sin poder disimular su interés.

-Es que no sé si con tanto público voy a poder…-se excusó Nygma, algo cortado.

-¡Hazlo!-le gritó el Pingüino, dándole con su paraguas en la cabeza.

-¡Está bien, está bien…! ¡Ya voy!-el Acertijo volvió a coger su reloj, y se concentró en la hipnosis de nuevo-mira el reloj… míralo y escucha lo que te digo…

-Vaya ridiculez-se quejó el Joker, envidioso de que Nygma se llevase toda la atención. Volvió a meter su cabeza en su bolsa de trucos, buscando otra gamberrada que cometer.

-Olvídate del avión… estás en una playa… en tierra firme… estás flotando en el mar…-decía Nygma, mientras Harley arrugaba la frente, concentrada.

-¿Y hay tiburones en ese mar?-preguntó, interesada.

-No, no los hay-respondió el Acertijo, enfadado-Tú solo escucha mi voz, no digas nada ¿vale?

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpó Harley sonriendo con inocencia.

-Oye, ¿esto de hipnotizar tarda mucho o qué?-gruñó el Pingüino.

-Hay que tener paciencia-respondió Nygma, bastante nerviosito.

-¡Eres muy lento! ¡Déjame probar a mí!-saltó el Pingüino, tratando de quitarle el reloj.

-¡No, tú no sabes hacerlo! ¡Espera, por favor…!-pidió el Acertijo, pero el Pingüino le dio otro paraguazo..

-¡Dame el reloj hombre!-le regañó. Después de arrebatárselo, el grotesco criminal lo miró un segundo, y después se lo puso delante de la cara a Harley, como antes había hecho Nygma-a ver niña, deja de echar la raba de una vez.

-No funciona así-replicó el Acertijo, molesto.

-¡Cállate! Tú ya lo has intentado y te ha salido mal-le espetó Oswald.

-Pero es la hipnosis tiene un proceso, y además…

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sé hacerlo porque soy idiota?-se ofendió el Pingüino.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-se escandalizó el Acertijo. Todo el avión los miraba.

-Puedo hipnotizarme yo misma si queréis-se ofreció Harley, tratando de calmarlos.

-¡A callar! ¡Esto del vómito te lo quito yo deprisa!-el Pingüino le asestó otro paraguazo a Harley, pero solo consiguió que la chica empezase a vomitar de nuevo. El niño sentado a su lado le miraba con verdadero horror.

-¿Por qué me haría mamá viajar solo?-se lamentó el pequeño en voz baja.

-¿A ti te he dicho que puedas hablar, escoria?-le amenazó el Pingüino.

-Perdón-gimió el niño, asustado.

-¿Te cuento una adivinanza chico?-le preguntó amablemente el Acertijo al chaval, que le miró asustado.

-¡No le marees con tus mierdas! ¡Y explícame cómo funciona la hipnosis de la puñeta!-gruñó el Pingüino, cogiendo con el agarre de su paraguas al Acertijo por el cuello.

-Oh Señor-se lamentó este.

-Je, je, je-volvía a reír el Joker, con los ojos llenos de malicia-esta si va a ser buena…

-Déjame pasar a mi asiento-le dijo la Hiedra, que acababa de volver.

-¿Ya has vuelto, zorra? ¿Dónde estabais?-preguntó el Joker, desagradable.

La Hiedra parecía muy alterada, y también Dos Caras, que se sentó al lado del Pingüino, respirando profundamente.

-Ese imbécil… se ha cargado a la vieja que iba a quejarse de nosotros-dijo la Hiedra en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-el Joker soltó una risotada-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esa sí que es buena! ¡Eres un máquina Harvey!

-¡Cállate-siseó Dent, agresivo-¡Cállate o te juro que te mato a ti también!

-Jo, jo, jo… jua, jua, jua-el Joker estaba a punto de llorar de la risa.

-Es idiota-sentenció la Hiedra.

-¿Y tú para qué le dices nada?-la regañó Dent.

-¿Dónde habéis dejado el cuerpo?-preguntó Oswald en voz muy alta, y los pasajeros volvieron a girarse con caras de espanto.

-¡Oswald, je, je, je! Que bromista eres…-rió falsamente la Hiedra-dices unas cosas…

-No entiendo nada-replicó el Pingüino. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Nygma-Sigue con lo de la hipnosis.

-¿Antes puedo ir al baño? La niña me ha vomitado en los pantalones-se lamentó él.

-Podrás ir luego. Primero explícamelo-ordenó el Pingüino, tirano.

-Joder-dijo Harley, antes de ponerse a vomitar otra vez.

-Eh Harl, mira, no te lo pierdas. Este va a ser muy gracioso-la llamó el Joker. De la bolsa había sacado una cámara de foto y una pelota.

-¡Quieres dejar eso! Ya me he enterado de la bromita del yogur-le dijo la Hiedra, que estaba de los nervios.

-Ponte a peinarte o algo de eso-la respondió él, como un niño al que le tocan las narices.

-¡Serás machista de…!-la Hiedra iba a golpearle, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de Dent se cortó.

-Disculpe señor Dos Caras ¿qué han hecho con el cuerpo de la señora?-preguntó el Acertijo, acercándose a él desde el asiento de atrás.

-Lo hemos metido en una maleta muy grande que había en los compartimentos del fondo-gruñó Dos Caras-antes hemos tenido que lavar la sangre del baño, que es donde la liquidé.

El niño de al lado se había puesto blanco al escuchar aquello, pero sabiamente cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormido, para que no lo dieran por testigo.

-¿Y la ropa que había en la maleta?-preguntó el Acertijo, al que no se le escaba una.

-La tiramos por un conducto de ventilación. Eso ya es problema de otro-Dos Caras lanzó su moneda al aire, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el guasón-¿Qué narices haces?

-Ji, ji, ji. No os lo perdáis-el Joker había atado con celo la cámara de fotos a la pelota-flash activado-dijo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-le advirtió la Hiedra.

-¡Joker, no…!-Dent iba a decir algo más, pero el payaso ya había lanzado la bola, que comenzó a votar por todo el avión, lanzando un montón de flashes, que cegaban a los pasajeros. La pelota votó por los asientos y las cabezas de la gente, hasta golpear a la azafata en el estómago y tirarla al suelo, dejándola K.O.

-JA, JA, JA-rió el Joker, secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil!-repetía la Hiedra, mientras le daba collejas.

-No he podido ver nada, ¿lo puedes repetir?-preguntó Harley, secándose un hilillo de vómito que le colgaba de la boca.

-Mejor que no-dijo el Acertijo.

-Es suficiente-de uno de los asientos se levantó un tipo negro de dos metros de altura, que se frotaba dolorido la cabeza, en la que la pelota había pasado votando. El tipo se acercó hasta el Joker, y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo levantó-soy un tío con mucha paciencia, pero si me seguís tocando las narices, os partiré la cara ¿entendido, gilipollas?

El Joker asintió, asustado. El gigantón le fulminó con la mirada unos instantes, y después volvió a su asiento, murmurando.

-Acabas de cavar tu tumba, amigo-gruñó el Joker por lo bajo.

-Déjalo, ¿vale?-le susurró Hiedra, tensa.

-Pareces mi madre ¿Vosotros podéis cargaros a alguien y yo no? ¡No me parece justo!-se quejó el Joker, y esa vez fue el Pingüino quien lo hizo callar de un paraguazo.

-Me tienes muy cansado, te estás portando fatal en este viaje Joker-dijo el gordinflón mafioso, volviendo a colocar el paraguas entre sus piernas, al lado de su enorme bolsa de viaje-con todo este ruido vais a despertar a mi bebé.

Hiedra había sonreído satisfecha al ver como el Pingüino regañaba al Joker, pero al escuchar las palabras "despertar a mi bebé" palideció, y también Dos Caras.

-¿Tú… tú bebé?-preguntaron, casi al unísono. Temían escuchar la respuesta del viejo.

-Es mi pequeño Aldrin-les explicó, acariciando la bolsa-lo tengo aquí guardado, porque en la aduana no lo dejaban pasar.

-¿Es… es uno de tus pingüinos?-preguntó la Hiedra, con horror.

-El último de su familia. El chiquitín de la casa-dijo el Pingüino, acariciando el bulto de la bolsa con amor maternal. El niño había vuelto a abrir los ojos, y escuchaba la conversación sin saber si reír o llorar.

-¿Cómo has podido meter eso en el avión? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan inconsciente?-susurró la Hiedra con odio asesino.

-¡Eh, Aldrin es muy bueno, nunca da problemas!-se defendió el Pingüino.

-No te estás tomando en serio esto, Oswald-le dijo Dos Caras, agresivo.

-Que yo recuerde mi madre murió hace años ¿sabes Dent? No necesito que un tío medio quemado me venga a reemplazarla-le dijo.

-Te estás pasando, pajarraco-se le encaró Dent.

-Sujétame la bolsa chico-le dijo el Pingüino al pobre niño, que no tuvo más remedio que agarrarla con auténtico miedo.

-Chicos no discutáis… ¿os cuento una adivinanza?-dijo el Acertijo, tratando de calmarlos.

-¡Eso, cuéntanosla!-le apoyó Harley, que detestaba las peleas-¡O podéis mirar como vomito! ¡Mirad, mirad!-volvió a meter la cabeza en la bolsa y a tener arcadas.

-Te voy a poner los puntos sobre las íes, cretino-le espetó el Pingüino a Dent.

-Estás siendo infantil-respondió él, no mucho más calmado.

-¡Basta ya! ¡No peleéis, porque…!-la Hiedra iba a decir algo más, pero un sonido horrible la interrumpió.

Aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, y con un pérfido sigilo, el Joker había sacado una trompetilla que había comprado en el aeropuerto y se la había llevado lentamente a los labios, soplando después con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo un ruido infernal.

-PUEEEEEEEEET-hizo la trompeta.

-¡Joder!-gritó un pasajero.

-¿Vale ya no?-dijo otro.

-Me cago en la leche-el tipo enorme volvió a levantarse y fue hacia el Joker, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Tengo que ir al baño-dijo el payaso, sonriendo nervioso.

-No, ahora que te casque-le dijo Hiedra, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡No, no! ¡Espera!-pero el gigante ya había agarrado de nuevo al Joker, y esta vez levantaba su puño. Y no parecía que la azafata tuviese ninguna intención de detener aquella pelea.

Y en ese momento Aldrin, el bebé pingüino de Oswald Cobblepot, salió de su bolsa enfadado por el ruido y saltó sobre el tipo negro, mordiéndole con su pico en las piernas y la barriga, y haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-¡MIERDA! ¿QUÉ COÑO HACE UN PÁJARO AQUÍ?-rugió el hombre, mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Todos lo miraron helados, mientras intentaba zafarse de él.

-Adiós playa-se lamentó Hiedra.

-Adiós libertad-suspiró el Acertijo.

-JO, JO, JO, JO-rió el Joker, socarrón.

-¡Aldrin! ¡Ven aquí!-le llamó el Pingüino-le he enseñado algunas técnicas de lucha, por si acaso-le explicó apurado a Dos Caras, que temblaba de ira y solo podía decir "idiotas".

La azafata se acercó al pingüino y el hombre, asustada aunque lista para intervenir, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, el pequeño Aldrin soltó desde su trasero algo que salió disparado y se estampó en toda su cara. Una "pequeña" cagadita de pingüino.

-Vaya. No debí darte esas pasas-comentó Oswald, pensativo.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora no soy yo la que mancha!-dijo Harley, victoriosa.

* * *

 **¿Divertido? Escribiéndolo sin duda lo paso genial. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
